


Barbara Kean Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: All of my Barbara Kean prompts, oneshot and imagines requests from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Barbara Kean & Original Character, Barbara Kean & You, Barbara kean x you, barbara kean / reader, barbara kean / you, barbara kean x reader





	1. Chapter 1

Barbara had been whirling around with you all evening. So much so that when someone entered her club and she rushed off. You hurried to take a seat and pull your pumps off for a moment.

“What’re you doing in my club, Oswald?” Barbara snapped.  
“I just came to see if the rumors were true. If you’d really been so foolish as to fall in love.” Oswald answered. He didn’t see anything special in the club. Barbara smiled. The curiosity about you hadn’t gone amiss. She’d heard it all. But Victor Zsasz was now your permanent body guard, with the money and weapons she’d handed over to him. She figured it was about time to let you out on the town.  
“Hey, I want you to meet my wife.” Barbara said cheerfully. Oswald’s eyes gleamed as he latched onto the information. Although his face fell when he saw you sat with the Assassin who was staring at you.  
“Barb… your… coworker is…” You started to say but Barabara just waved your comment off and sat in the booth opposite you, beside Victor who shuffled in his seat to make room.  
“This is your wife?” Oswald asked.  
“Yes. (Y/N) is my lovely wife and this is our friend Victor. You know him though don’t you?” Barbara asked. Oswald could tell that she wasn’t asking. “I’m planning on introducing her to everyone at the ball later this week.” She boasted.  
“Show her off to Jim you mean?” Oswald accused with a devious tone to his voice. Barbara just shrugged before motioning for the bouncer to remove Oswald and his men.


	2. Prompt

Barbara had gone to shout at someone, somewhere else in her club. You’d heard her shouting over the music and had seen her dragging someone out of sight.

One of the servers seemed overwhelmed with the amount of drinks she was having to give out and hadn’t had time to bus any of the empty tables. With a shrug you headed over to gather the cups onto a tray and asked the bartender for something to clean the tables with.  
When you’d finished a new group shoved past you to get to the table. The club was still new and thrilling to some people in Gotham. You turned to return the cleaning supplies to the bartender when the one who had shoved you clicked their fingers in your face.  
“Hey! We want to order our drinks, where do you think you’re going? Do you know who I am? I could get you fired.” They said rudely. They spoke slowly as if talking to a child and you sighed.  
“I’m sorry but I don’t…”  
“Drinks!”  
“I don’t work here, I’m here with Bar…”  
“I… want… to… order… a… drink.” They said slowly. You frowned at them and shrugged, hurrying to the bar to set down the cleaning supplies and headed back to your VIP section that was currently only open to you and Barb to sit in the plush seats. They followed you. When they couldn’t get to the back they started shouting at the security that had blocked them.  
“What seems to be the problem?” Barb asked with strained kindness on her face. She was coiled tightly like a spring and would strike in a split second if she felt she needed to.  
“They won’t do their job and get me a drink!”  
“You mean (Y/N)? My date? Why would she get you a drink?” Barb asked. His kind tones were already melting into something sharp and harsh. The person you had upset seemed not to notice and continued.  
“Well because they work here. It shouldn't matter if their date is here too. I’ll tell the boss.” They threatened.  
“I am the boss. If you are ever in my club again. You won't be walking out.” Barb threatened and gestured for them to be thrown out. The rest of security removed their friends. Barb turned to you once she was sure that they were gone. "You're too good for this world."  
“Well I had to help and then they just misunderstood!” You explained and she rolled her eyes, gesturing for your usual drinks to be sent over.   
“You help too much. One day you’ll get in trouble for it.” She warned and smiled affectionately as you sighed and half heartedly agree.


End file.
